


Interrupted

by frostyfluff31



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostyfluff31/pseuds/frostyfluff31
Summary: Bruce and Natasha gets interrupted during their alone time.





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in my fanfiction.net account under the same username.

Interrupted

Silence filled the four walls of the vast science room. It was only 4 in the afternoon and the laboratory was unusually empty.

Exactly twenty minutes ago, the resident scientist, Dr. Bruce Banner was analyzing the results of his latest research at one of the computer screens when he was intentionally interrupted by a former spy, Natasha Romanoff.

Soft, familiar hands rested on the sides of his neck as he felt her slowly bend down to kiss the top of his head. He held her supple hands, squeezed them gently as he placed them over his mouth to peck them lightly. Her lips formed a smile as he continued to give sweet sensations on the palm of her hands.

Finally turning around to face her, he took his time to admire the beautiful, grinning woman in front of him before standing up from his seat.

They both stepped in closer into each others spaces, eyes locked in each others gaze. Her hands were the first to feel his warmth as she places them on his chest. His found their way to the sides of her waist, carefully encircling them behind her lower back. She closed her eyes steadily as his face comes near hers. He smiled softly and alternately gives her faint unhurried kisses on the edges of her lips. She tittered at his teasing. She made her hands crawl up, one firmly pressed on his shoulder and the other one on the left side of his neck. His lips remained a few millimeters away from hers, feeling her breathe on his skin. She made a deep inarticulate sound as she impatiently waits for him to kiss her on the lips.

He leaned into her slowly and gave her one quick chaste kiss. She opened her eyes to see him smiling in amusement. Raising one of her eyebrows at him, she grabbed his hand and lead him to his private space inside the lab.

As soon as the doors clicked closed, she hungrily kissed him, hands grasping his hair. They blindly walked towards the couch, tugging away his lab coat sending it straight to the floor. She laid herself on the soft cushions and quickly lowered him down to her. He catches his breath as he returns her rushed, passionate kisses.

A few minutes later a knock was heard at the door.

He stopped and pulled away a few inches from her face. "Someone's at the door.”

"I don't care,” She pushed his head down to catch his lips again.

Knock. Knock. It was louder than the first one.

He was about to lift his head again but she tightened her grip on his head making him continue their activity.

A small click was heard and the doors banged open. Bruce quickly pulled himself up to a sitting position while Natasha remained lying down, her arms crossed on her chest as she gave out a pissed sigh.

"Uhm, I know it looks like I'm at fault here but to be fair I actually knocked, twice,” Tony Stark said proudly, two fingers up in the air. "So, I just forgot the file we were working on last night here on your desk. So, I'll just grab it and let you guys resume whatever it is you guys were doing,” The billionaire walked sideways, eyes on the ceiling, took the folder and hurriedly stepped out of the room.

Bruce sheepishly looked at Natasha and said "I should've opened the door.”

"I should've changed the code on that door,” She replied, clearly annoyed.

Chuckling, he reached out his hand to help her get up but instead she pulled him down to her, locking his lips to hers once more.


End file.
